wweffandomcom_it-20200214-history
WWEF - Nature of Wrestling
WWEF (War Wrestling Entertainment Fantastic) is an original wrestling company created by Matt Nick Pranzo on 1946 in Kansas City, Kansas, USA ... At the beginning, there was only one show, WWEF Show, transmitted every monday by an old channel: " War Wrestling Show ", led by Jimmy Nathan, one of the most important experts of pro - wrestling. '' ''Rick Fyulo, in 1946, winning the first tournament ever, became the first world heavyweight Champion of WWEF, passing into legend. Rick Fyulo was very able thanks to his high flying skills that brought him to be considered a real champion since he wanted to face not only little men, but also and most of all giants, like Fadher, Barbus and many more. '' ''After Rick Fyulo's Era, De Pedro senior went to the throne, defeating all of the enemies, like for example The End, Visione, Dark Angel, Ground Sean, Redon Crocx; his reign seems to be eternal, when unfortunately for him Matt Pranzo completed an important purchase: Gabe Logan, comin' from Tucson, Arizona; his name went mad the entire world of wrestling. In fact, he succeed in beating De Pedro Senior becoming the new world champion. Since that moment, Gabe Logan will be reminded as the best wrestler ever, such that he received an incredible award by the president of the USA, in 2007, for the best wrestling moments ever, for his greatness. Logan's reign ended some years later, when Yokomana went to the power, through dirty ways. Yokomana was a really huge japanese athlete, coming from SUMO. Later there were many reigns with Redon Crocx, Ground Sean. In 1991, John Pranzo and Berny showed to the world a great performance with a submission match won by Pranzo, the son of the president. John Pranzo wasnt so much loved by the fan because of his attitude toward them, so that for many years he remained really far away from their ideas. Berny was considered as the best wrestler not only because he represented the devil, but also because he succedeed in dominating as nobody ever. In 1991, Matt Pranzo left his role as President to HHH that branded a new start: he divided the federation into two rosters. Raw and Smackdown, that then took different names. '' ''HHH gave another mark to his company; unlike Pranzo, he aims to getting many young athletes to make them work hard upfront in his company. And the results were very good, because those young wrestlers became really champions. We are talking about Fily, Oddi, Edward, Remo, Viktor, Masked Fabio and many more. Many guys were lucky because they were the sons of some important WWEF Legends like Viktor Orton or Shawn Fily, or Masked Fabio and more ... Fily left an incredible mark in this company thanks to his tameless charisma: WWEF made so much efforts for him, because WWEF management knew he could be the real future of the company. '' ''After his success, Viktor Orton beat Fily in an hell in a cell, when he was only 20 years old, becoming the youngest world champion ever. A new legend was born from that moment (Armageddon 2000). '' ''Viktor Orton fought against any enemy, like Berny, Contu, Silvi, Passacantilli, Pranzo, Fily, Mancio, Stefandrew, Edward and many more; he became an evolution member, with Fily, Remo and Edward and he will create the domination (2016). '' ''With the passing of the years, new generations were born with FMO, Alexander, Ryman, Thor, Dark Cara. New stables have been created like Rioters, Darkness Family, Gentlemen, Dynamites, and many others. '' ''On 7 may 2018, a new WWEF Program, Glorious Point, is going to make his debut every saturday night.